An Important Engagement
by Eiri Boyce
Summary: Eiri and Shuichi decide that it is finally time to move their relationship to the next level. Will Eiri's past create problems and what will the Great Tohma Seguchi think of Eiri's decision.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Welcome to my first Gravi fan fiction ever, I don't own Gravitation, but one-day world domination will be mine, and so will Yuki Eiri. This story started to be a tragedy about how Shuichi left Yuki and then Yuki was literally falling apart, but I like this idea more…now the only question is what to do with the like 10 pages if the other that I have already written. DELETE….hahahahahahaha. This is based off my dream engagement so some things aren't going to be Japanese, okay. I'll explain it more when the time is right. Oh, by the way peace out to my muse may you always inspire me, and leave me speechless every time. To Zach, who every one of my stories are in honor of the day you changed my life. Goodbye and good luck._

_An Important Engagement_

Chapter One:

Shuichi woke up with the sun brightly on his face, a rare and special occasion when he woke up on his own and not to someone yelling at him was something to be savored like fine wine. With this, he could tell that today was going to be a good day and no one, no one was going to ruin it for him, no matter how hard they tried. He stretched his arms and legs and was momentarily frightened when he felt something else; it had slipped his mind for a second that he was sharing a bed, and then remembered and let out a sigh of relief. The singer had been with the author for five years now, and a lot had changed between the two.

Sure, Eiri was still somewhat mean to him, but not as often, as he used to be and when he was it wasn't serious. In his eyes was something that many people who knew Eiri hadn't seen in years, something people hadn't expected to come from a once cold blonde, it was happiness. Although it only came, when Shuichi was around, usually when he fell over something or was just plain stupid, these little things would make the blonde chuckle. Shuichi would then find himself making mistakes just to hear that light laugh from the one that he loved, sometimes he paid for it with actually getting hurt in the process and Eiri who knew of his plan would just laugh harder.

Shuichi just laid there, basking in the sun light; he didn't intend to get up until he was ready. He looked at the ceiling and then at Yuki, who was still asleep. The blonde was gorgeous there was something so innocent about him while he slept, and if you ever got lucky enough to wake up next to him it might just put you into shock. _God is this what love is? How did I get so lucky, I have my dream career and the love of my life what more can I ask for? _

"Do plan on getting up at all, or are you just going to lie there all day?" Eiri said in his cold monotonous voice, it still sent chills down Shuichi spine. Shuichi hadn't even noticed that he was awake let alone out of bed. He looked at the clock 11:30, not bad.

"Only if you lay with me all day," he said with a smirk, if Eiri had said yes the young man would have stayed in bed all day, and done whatever Eiri could think of, and when a bed was involved not many things came to Eiri's sometimes perverted mind.

"Don't count on it, but maybe we can go to bed early tonight?" he said raising his brow, letting Shuichi know exactly what he had in mind.

"Okay and I was just enjoying what a nice day it was. I want this to be a good day; I have that tour starting in a couple of days, which means work, work, work. You're not going to be there, so I want to spend time with you. Don't you want to spend time with me?" Shuichi whispered with his big puppy dog eyes, as he wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck; Eiri couldn't help but kiss his forehead.

"I keep telling myself only four more days till I am free, then it is just one big sex fest for how long are you gone, a month right?" Eiri couldn't help but laugh because even though he was kidding and Shuichi knew that, he was going to make a big deal out of it. Therefore, it came as a big surprise to him when Shuichi just laughed, he didn't even look mad.

"Just don't fall in love with anyone, you might make me a killer," he said with a teasing look in his eyes. Who could blame Eiri for what he did next, tackling the young singer, who was still in bed?

"I'll show you love," pulling him in for a forceful kiss. It was moments like this that made Eiri wonder what he had done to deserve such a wonderful life, for so long he had been cold. Now everything was going great, Shuichi had become less annoying, and his career was better than ever. What more could he ask for?

After making out for a remainder of the morning Shuichi and Eiri just laid in each other's arms. It felt so right and neither one of them wanted to move or destroy the moment. Shuichi rolled over to face Eiri, to see that he too was smiling.

"I love you; I know I say that a lot and I mean it, but just now more than ever. God I am so lucky to have you."

"No, it is I who is lucky, I love you Shuichi." Shuichi laid there shocked Eiri told him that he loved him, not often, but enough to get him to shut up about it, but there was something different in the tone, the way that he said it. He really meant it.

"Do you really mean that do you really love me?" Eiri could now see that what he had said was a mistake and his lover would hold it over his head.

"No, I am just saying that to seduce you, usually I use alcohol, but you are easy, and after all I am just so talented and handsome. Who could resist?" Eiri said smiling, he knew that Shuichi would be disappointed with his answer and yet expect it.

"You know I love this being able to lie in your arms in the morning and tell you what is on my mind. I love how I can tell you the stupidest things on my mind and know that you will still be there when I fall. Yuki, I want to be with you forever. Don't you want the same?"

Eiri had never thought about it, he loved the man more than life itself and knew that he couldn't stand to lose him. However, did he actually want to be with him forever, could he see himself going old with this person? Never being with anyone else until he died, that was a big step, was he ready to take it?

"Shuichi, you know that I love you, and I can't imagine my life without you. But when you say forever what do you mean like married?" he couldn't believe what he was saying he knew eventually if they made it through all the fights and the mess, that the day would come where one of them would want to take the next step, but he couldn't believe that it was now. Did he want this?

"I don't know are you saying that you would be willing to marry me, would you be happy married to me?" Shuichi couldn't believe it he was actually discussing maybe his marriage to Eiri Yuki right now. He never thought that this relationship would last, he was sure that after a year or so Eiri would kick him out on the street and it would be over. However, the author had warmed up to him. Five years later, the man standing in front of him wasn't the same Eiri Yuki. Did this Eiri want to get married, but more importantly did HE want to get married?

"I don't know do you want to get married to me?"

"Are you asking if I want to marry you?"

"So what if I am, are you going to answer or not?"

"Oh my God, yes I would love to marry you."

"Well, if I had asked you we would be engaged, to bad I didn't ask."

"Yuki you fucking bastard, I ha---," Shuichi was cut off by Eiri kissing him; he tried to pull away from his boyfriend, but quickly gave in (Who can resist Eiri Yuki, after all…I for one couldn't.). This continued until there was a knock on the door. Eiri tried to convince Shuichi just to ignore it, but Shuichi stated that he was "mad" at Eiri and this would be his punishment. He wasn't really mad, he was disappointed and he had gotten his hopes crushed.

When Shuichi opened the door he noticed Tohma cursing to himself, "God Damn mother fucking, I'm going to kill them; I swear to God, I am going to kill those bastard, fuck."

"Um…excuse me do you want something, because me and Yuki were kind of busy." He said blushing. He really disliked when Tohma came, he and Tohma had never seen eye to eye and it was plain for anyone to see, even through the fake polite smiles both of them wore.

"Well I hate to bother you on your vacation time, but I have just been informed that all that all the work on the new song is gone. Nobody knows what happened so it looks like you are needed back at the studio; if you go now then maybe you can get it done today. So get dressed and get down there." That wasn't the only reason Tohma was there, or else he would have called, but that was no business of Shuichi.

In the five years that he had known Shuichi, he had never really liked the young man. It was nothing personal; it was just that he held the same power to hurt Eiri that Yuki had. In addition, he had been able to heal Eiri's heart, as no one else could, no one including Tohma. It was no secret that Tohma had had feelings for Eiri, he had had the need to protect Eiri, in all ways, and he had wanted to be Eiri's everything, and even in some ways his lover because then he would know that Eiri would never have to hurt again.

"Okay, I guess, but you are explaining it to Yuki, not me." Shuichi knew that Eiri would be somewhat disappointed that they could not finish what they had started, but knew he would understand. That was the thing about them both being famous they understood when work called, it had to be dealt with immediately.

Eiri was still in the bedroom wondering why his lover hadn't come back yet. Their conversation earlier had him thinking that maybe being married to Shuichi wasn't a bad idea; it was even somewhat of a good idea. They had been together longer than a lot of couples had before they got married, and he really didn't see himself without the singer anytime in the future, plus if it didn't work out there was always divorce.

Inside Eiri's brain was a battle between Eiri Yuki and Eiri Uesugi, the past and the present. Yuki wanted to get married to Shuichi because he knew that Shuichi was the one, he had always been, while Uesugi thought that it was a bad idea that Shuichi would eventually find someone else better. Hell he probably already had, he and that guitarist friend of his were pretty friendly. No, that was silly; Shuichi loved him.

Eiri continued his thoughts when his bedroom door opened. At first he thought that is was Shuichi back for some more, but then quickly realized it was Tohma and jumped to get some clothes on, even though he had his boxers on, he didn't feel comfortable with Tohma if he wasn't fully dressed and even then.

"What you don't trust me, is that it Eiri? I am hurt, I am a married, I get no pleasure from seeing you in your boxers."

"What are you doing here, and where is Shuichi? And no I don't trust you, that bulge in your pants tells me everything I need to know."

"Eiri, it looks as if I am the one who shouldn't trust you. How would you know the effect you have on my crotch, unless you have been looking at it."

"No, I haven't been looking at your crotch, I may be gay but I'm not stupid. Where is Shuichi?"

"Shuichi had to go in the studio; I'll entertain you until he gets back though."

"Thanks, but no thanks; I have some errands to do."

"Can I help?"

"No, but can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah, whatever, shoot."

"How did you know that Mika was the one? I mean she is the one, right?"

"I like you Eiri, but not that way, it's strictly brotherly, so I will answer you honestly. The one is the one person in this world that truly gets you, the one person that no matter what struggles you endure you always end up together. The one is the person who makes you and breaks you when you look in their eyes. You know they are the one when you still get nervous every time you talk to them no matter how long you've known them. When you look at them and think God, they are so beautiful. When your biggest fear is not being with them and that scares you enough to want to die. However, you truly know they are the one when you cringe at just the thought of them being sad and you try to do everything in your power to make them happy because that is the only way that you will be happy. "

"Oh, is your love that deep?"

"I think I knew I was in love with the first glance. When the only thing I wanted was to say 'I love you' repeatedly. When I wanted to break-up because I thought that I wasn't good enough, I wasn't worthy. I knew I had met the one when I sat down at my computer and wrote a fifty-page letter about everything that I felt. You are thinking about Shindou, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess that I am. I know that you have never liked him, but he means the world to me. I think I might want to marry him."

"Are you sure? I mean this is a big step, and Shindou is a moron, and I don't want you to get hurt." Tohma said looking Eiri in the eyes with concern.

"I know and I think that you should know that Shuichi has never hurt me. He loves me and I love him and I think that I should marry him." He said in a very serious tone, he meant every word that he said.

"Did Shuichi ask you to marry him, Eiri you don't have to. Is he backing you into a corner, if you don't want to tell him no."

"No, he didn't ask me. I brought it up and I sort of asked him earlier, but he thought I was joking. Tohma, I know that you want what is best for me, but I think that it is time to let go. Shuichi is taking care of me now, I am going to ask him to marry me and that is that. And so help me, Tohma Seguchi, if you do anything to screw this up, I will personally kill you."

"Fine, but there is one thing I need to know. Do you want me to call you Mr. Shindou or him Mr. Yuki, if I were you I'd have Shuichi take Uesugi, just to piss your Dad off?" Eiri couldn't help, but laugh at this. Tohma was his best friend, beside Shuichi and it comforted him to know that he was finally starting to see the truth.

"Back on topic, I came here to talk to you about something, as you know Bad Luck is going on tour for a month and the thing is your publishing company wants you to go, they think that it'll be good promoting for you new book if you are seen with Shindou more often."

"Let me guess and NG is going to make a pretty penny from us being seen together too."

"Yep, and here I thought I could convince you I was trying to be nice. They think you two will gain more fans if you guys spend more time together."

"I guess that would be a good idea to tell you the truth I was actually going to ask you if I could, maybe even offer my services," Eiri said licking his lips. "But now that I don't have to oh well."

"You are such a tease Eiri; I guess that is what people love about you. However, you know you aren't the same cold heartless bastard I used to know. That kid has softened you; if I didn't know better I would think that the old Eiri was back."

"Thank you for the complement, I guess. Now get the hell out of my house!"

"Oh, a little spunk, nice to see you're back."

As he heard the door slam, Yuki pulled out his laptop maybe he could get some work done before Shuichi got home. With that, a smile claimed his face, just the thought of Shuichi made him smile, and it wasn't even just sexual. Over the years, he had learned to love the young man and all his faults.

_A/N: So what do you think so far, I am trying to make the characters as close as possible to how they are in the manga, but I really wanted to soften Yuki up a bit and toughen Shuichi up, and man is it just me or is Tohma a little lippy. Just the way things were going I think that is how they would be after five years. Did you notice how Tohma never answered the question about Mika? Oh, what could this mean, honestly, I don't know yet but I wanted to leave this open so that if I decide anything then I can put it in. This scene just reminded me of a song, I'll probably do this after ever chapter like my other fan fictions if you don't like it oh well, but I guarantee all the lyrics that I post are really good songs, most my favorite._

**"Oh What A Day"**

I hadn't met you

From what I heard, I thought I had

Sorry to disappoint you

I wasn't all that interested

When you left that 10-minute message

I felt I knew you less and less

You don't play games

You make mistakes

Oh what a day

Oh, oh what a day

I can't stop thinking of you

I wasn't looking

For the right things

A week straight playing phone tag

How could we ever last

I like the problems

Tell me about your psychiatrist

Tell me what's wrong

Please make mistakes

Oh what a day

Oh, oh what a day

I can't stop thinking of you

Oh what a day

Oh, oh what a day

I can't stop thinking of you

I like what's wrong with you

Yes, I like what's wrong with you

What's wrong with you?

What's wrong with you?

Oh what a day

Oh, oh what a day

Oh what a day

Oh, oh what a day

Oh what a day

Oh, oh what a day

I can't stop thinking

No, I can't stop thinking

I can't stop thinking of you

_If you are wondering the band is Rooney (I adore them, my favorite band, ever!) In addition, if I do this again, oh well bear with me. Now back to the story. Wait where was I? Oh, sexual attraction._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola Senor! Welcome to chapter two I already have like forty pages of this written so anyone who is really enjoying it; be happy. I love this story; I have started of couple others though so check them out too! Family Ties is really shaping up, sorry I took such a long break from posting, but as you see I have continued to write. I know too much free time, but I do most of this on my way to work and home (metro), forty minutes to and from. _

Chapter Two:

Eiri once again pondered if he was going to ask Shuichi the big question he was dying to hear, sure, he had just told Tohma that he was, but in the end it was his decision and Tohma would be more than happy than to forget. After this morning though, Eiri knew that marriage was something that Shuichi wanted to do and although he didn't expect it he did too, Tohma was right the singer had softened him up. He was going to have to give someone hell later.

So it was decided Eiri was going to ask Shuichi to marry him, when, where, he didn't know. All he knew is that he wanted it just as much as Shuichi, if not more. He had an idea that he had used in one of his novels; it was almost perfect. Of course, he would change some things in order for it to right for him, but he couldn't think of a better way to do it. Eiri quickly put on his coat; there were many things that needed to be taken care of if he wanted this to happen tonight, oh so many things to make this perfect for the both of them.

While at N-G Records, Shuichi was thinking about what Eiri had said earlier about marriage, after thinking about it; of course he wanted to marry Eiri. Who wouldn't, the guy was like a god. Gorgeous, and so much more; Shuichi had to admit to himself he had really fallen in love, every time that he looked into those amber eyes, or when that low bass voice said anything, sexy or not. He truly was amazing and anyone would be lucky to have him.

"Hey Shuichi are you there?" Hiro said waving his hand in front of his daydreaming friend.

"Hey, Hiro what is up?" Shuichi said a little startled, inside he was wondering how long Hiro had been there and if he had said anything.

"Nothing man, this totally sucks I was on my way to total rest and relaxation, when I got a phone call saying to come down here. Now the only question is who the fuck screwed up my vacation."

"I don't know, but I was really looking forward to spending time with Yuki before the tour. I really am going to miss him, see you are lucky at least you get to be with the one that you love at work and on tour."

"Yeah I am pretty lucky, but yours and Mr. Yuki's relationship is strong there is no need to worry, we'll be done here and still have a few more days."

"Yeah, I guess so let's get to work, where is your sex kitten now?"

"I don't know she was gone when I woke up this morning; I called her on her cell phone and she said that she was going to stop and check out some new equipment,"

"I still can't believe that Ayaka knows that much about music she really doesn't look like the type."

"Me neither, but she really is a good producer."

"You should be mad a man's work place is his haven away from the wife and kids."

"I don't know about kids. Ayaka is really good at separating work from personal."

"Yeah whatever, Romeo shut up before I barf." Shuichi said sticking his finger down his throat and gagging.

_A/N: Okay is it just me or is every Gravi guy gay or bisexual, the proper term I guess? Okay let us count the list (officially, from the book, well at least that I know of) Shuichi, Yuki, Hiro-ish, maybe, Tatsuha, Suguru, (said that he and Tohma had the same taste in men and has asked Hiro if he is into guys). Tohma, (he admits that he is in love with Yuki on more than one occasion, so why are defending him?). K (he asks Suguru if he wants to French kiss, and tells him that he will make love to him 'American' style, you tell me he isn't), Yosiki, Sakano (the guy is freaking in love with Tohma), and RyuichiMaybe it is Kumagoro, or the fact that he is so much like Shuichi or the fact to in book ten he called Shuichi his darling and in book twelve he says he loves that little freak, but the guy is a nut, but I guess that wouldn't make him gay though. .EDIT: RYUICHI IS OFFICALLY GAY, OR BI I GUESS, I JUST READ THE CONTINUTION OF GRAVITATION, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THIS, READ IT…OMFG, MY JAW IS STILL ON THE GROUND, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT! Sorry it must be my gay-dar (yeah right, if only you knew if only.) That should cover 95 of the main characters and I read once that 1 in 10 guys is gay, do you believe that? I don't know…maybe…keep reading!_

Shuichi and Hiro then sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes; lately this had been very common, because they just had nothing to talk about anymore. Hiro had never really liked Eiri because he thought that _his_ Shuichi deserved better. However, he had learned to accept that the best thing for Shuichi was Eiri, whether he liked it or not.

"So I'm assuming things are going good with you and Mr. Yuki, no problems?"

"Nope, everything is fine, and you and Ayaka?"

"Yeah, everything is fine…so," Hiro was trying to keep the conversation going how was it this small talk was all he had to say to his best friend. Surely, there had to be something worth talking about.

"Hey, Hiro what do you think about marriage?"

"Shuichi, I am already taken and I am sure Mr. Yuki would be kind of upset. So let's keep it at a friendship level for now, okay?"

"WHAT, NO I WASN"T TALKING ABOUT YOU AND ME! I was talking about me and Yuki, what do you think?"

"Shuichi I didn't know that you wanted to be a bride anytime soon. So did he ask you?"

"No we were discussing it this morning, I think that he might ask me, I really hope that he does…can you imagine it?"

"Do you really think that he will ask you, I mean he can sometimes be very heartless?"

"Hiro, he really has changed. You should come over more often."

"Yeah, maybe Ayaka and I should go to your house for dinner one night. I heard that Eiri is a great cook."

"Yeah, he really is. Hey, you and Ayaka have getting kind of close lately any particular reason like, kids in the future?"

"No, I think that we are really just comfortable the way we are and after all we just moved."

"Can you believe it we are both settling down at the same time and everyone thought that we would end up together, who would think that we would fall in love with two great people?"

"No one probably; so you really think that Mr. Yuki is going to ask you to marry him, you better not screw up now."

"I still think you should be with Suguru, Bad Luck would sell so many albums and we could have one big Bad Luck wedding,"

"Man, think about how many tickets we could sell to something like that, fans would die to see that, but like I said no."

Right at that moment, Suguru walks into the studio.

"Hey you guys miss me?" he says smiling at Hiro, it was no secret that Suguru seemed to have a crush on Hiro, but nobody worried about it Hiro was a married man and was totally dedicated to his wife. "I just had to pick up some things, hey Hiro I was working on this arrangement you want to hear it?"

"Yeah sure," he says very nonchalantly and looks to Shuichi. "I know that you don't like to listen to the music before it is done, but are you sure you don't want to give it a listen?"

"I don't want it to interfere with my song writing, I already have enough problems in that department."

With a shrug from the red head, the two walk into a private meeting room were Suguru aggressively attacks Hiro. They kiss passionately until Suguru pulls away.

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah, you aren't pregnant are you?" Hiro said jokingly.

"No, but I am sick and tired of hiding this. I can't stand to think that you go home to Ayaka every night."

"Suguru, I really love you, but I am married to her, I can't just leave her, you know that. I love her and I love you, see no big deal." Hiro knew this wasn't the truth, he didn't love Ayaka, he hadn't for a long time, but he knew that if he said it then he would never be able to keep Suguru from running out the door.

"No big deal, you love her so much don't you? You love her so much that you have to go to another person because that's what every happily married man does? You don't love her, you only did it for your parents and you know it! I love you so much Hiro, I want to be number one to you and if you can't admit that I'm the one you love and chose me over Ayaka then I know about million other people who would love to be with me."

"Are you saying that if I don't choose you over Ayaka then you don't want to be with me at all? Come on, Sug, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do, so if you go back to Ayaka tonight everything between us is over. If I can't be your only one then I don't want to be your anyone."

""Okay let me think about it, okay?"

"You have to think about it? Why, don't you already know? You know what; it's over, okay? There I made up your decision for you! If you have to think about staying with me, then I don't want to be with you!" Suguru screamed as he started to storm out the room, Hiro grabbed his arm and saw tears in his green eyes.

"Suguru, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I am just sick and tired of being your mistress. You mean the world to me, but I don't mean anything to you. You don't care about me and I can't do this anymore, you don't know how much I want you and you don't want me. "

"You do mean something to me, you mean a lot to me."

"What, what do I mean to you? If I mean so much, then why do you go home to a wife every night; if I am so important to you then why aren't I your only one? Why don't you come home to me? What do I mean that you only want me when she isn't around, Hiro this was fine when we first started out but it was been three years, I should've have left you when you decided to propose to her, but no I was so stupid. Then when you married her, but again you convinced me to stay, now this I can't lose you anymore."

Hiro was speechless; Suguru had never been this aggressive before. He had never been so assertive before, if Hiro hadn't been in trouble then it might have turned him on.

"I don't understand what has gotten into you?"

"What has gotten into me, I just got off the phone with Tohma and your wife is pregnant! Do you know what that means? You are going to be a father and have a perfect family and I am going to have nothing! You get everything that you have ever dreamed of and I don't get anything and I lose you."

"She is pregnant, when, how, I mean I know how, but….are you sure?"

"Yeah, she called and told Mika Seguchi this morning."

"Oh my God, I can't believe that I am going to be a father. I have to call Ayaka, where is my cell phone?" Suguru then grabbed Hiro and turned him to face him and for a minute, they just look into each other's eyes, the tears had stopped falling from Suguru's eyes, but one could see that he was still on the verge. The room was silent as they stared as if trying to solve all their problems; the gaze was finally broken when a single tear slid down Suguru's face.

"Hiro, I love you so much, it hurts," he said as he caressed the Hiro's cheek. "And I would follow to the end of the Earth, but I can't do this." As more tears began to slid down his face, Hiro raised his hand and wiped them away.

"I hate to see you cry and I hate it even worse when it's because of me." Hiro said and kissed the top of Suguru's forehead and embraced him. "You deserve so much more than this, you are so amazing and you are right you could have anyone. What do you want with me?" Tears lined the red head's eyes.

"Hiro, we can't do this. I love you so much, but I can't deal with losing you to yet another person. Go home to your wife and celebrate, be happy that is all that I want."

"If I go home then I lose you, please just let me wait. I don't want to lose you, but I don't know what to do, I love you." Hiro said as he tightened the embraced. "I never want to let go of you, but I know that I can't just leave her like this. Suguru don't give up on me now, please just wait, wait."

"Hiro, if I wait then nothing will change, everything will stay the same. You won't be able to leave her after the baby because you'll want to be a father figure and I'll just be Uncle Suguru, your friend and band mate."

"That's not true," Hiro said, but he knew inside that was the truth. He would continue to push it farther and farther away until one of them died, but he knew that right now couldn't make a decision this was his life. He could leave his pregnant wife to be with his best friend and lover. The logically choice of course would have been his wife because he had married her, but not so deep down he knew he wasn't even sure if he liked her. He had just married her to please his parents and he didn't want to disappoint them now, but he also didn't want to lose the one person that he really did care about. "Let me talk to Ayaka tonight and sort things out with her, and then I'll come by your house, okay? Suguru, don't worry about it, I love you and I chose you. I just don't want to leave Ayaka by herself when she is carrying a baby."

"You promise? Please don't lie to me; I don't think that I can take it if you let me down. If you want to stay with Ayaka tell me now and don't make me wait for you tonight."

"I'll come, okay? There is nothing in this world that would keep me away." Hiro said and kissed Suguru to reassure him that he would indeed leave his wife to be with him.

_A/N: I bet you never saw that coming okay so maybe you did, I am very predictable, but I thought that is would add a nice touch to the story. I wonder if Hiro and Suguru do end up together they would be such a cute couple. I also like the HiroxK pairing, but I know not too creative, but they mesh well, oh but wait for the couple that I put together in the future, I think it will be a shocker, or maybe not. Oh, I would also like to say the way that I see Suguru isn't really the way he is in the manga, or maybe a little in the anime, remember this is three years later. I think at 21 he would look like a younger Shuichi like at the beginning of book 1, and Shuichi would have almost a Yuki-do, I hate the way he cuts his hair after the whole Ryuichi thing. I think it makes him look younger and like a girl, I love his hair at the beginning or right after he dyes it back to black note track 44 picture (I love that picture); note Suguru's. When he dyed it blonde, he looks like the evil Tohma, so what ever._

"**Love You Madly"**

I don't want to wonder if this is a blunder,

I don't want to worry whether we're going to stay together till we die.

I don't want to jump in unless this music's thumping

All the dishes rattle in the cupboards when the elephants arrive.

I want to love you madly,

I want to love you now,

I want to love you madly.

I want to love you, love you, love you madly.

I don't want to fake it,

I just want to make it

The ornaments look pretty,

But they're pulling down the branches of the tree.

I don't want to think about it,

I don't want to talk about it

When I kiss your lips, I want to sink down to the bottom of the sea.

I want to love you madly;

I want to love you now.

I want to love you madly.

I want to love you, love you, love you madly.

I don't want to hold back,

I don't want to slip down.

I don't want to think back to the one thing that I know I should have done.

I don't want to doubt you,

Know everything about you.

I don't want to sit across the table from you wishing I could run.

I want to love you madly;

I want to love you now.

I want to love you madly,

I want to love you, love you, love you madly.

_That song is by Cake. I would like it to be noted that right now it is 4 am; I am eating an egg salad sandwich, listening to Phantom Planet-"Jabber jaw" and my leg itches, now drinking water. Just thought that you should know that is how I get in the zone. By the way, also dually note that I am an insomniac and will probably be up for another 2-3 hours. Just thought that you should know, now back to the story._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello back for the next installment, eh, lucky you. So I feel like I really like this story, even though in some way I think that it sucks. I have to go to school tomorrow so I am kind of thinking about turning in, but it is only 2:45 and I really don't want to start my homework, yet. I think I might just pull an all-nighter; some Starbucks will fix anything if I am tired at all._

Chapter Three:

"Yuki, I am home you are never going to guess what happened today? Yuki, where are you? I guess he went on a walk or something, whatever. Man this sucks" Shuichi came home everyday to the same thing. He would announce to Eiri that he was home then tell home about his day. In the beginning he would have told him to shut-up, but Eiri had grown to a liking listening to Shuichi's days. They were to say the least never boring; sometimes he would even get story ideas from these chats.

Shuichi continued to look around the house; it wasn't like Eiri not to be there and as impossible as it was he was hoping Eiri was home and just playing a joke. Well the least he could do is clean up. Eiri would be so proud of him; he was often the one making the messesm not cleaning them up.

When Shuichi was putting the books on the bookshelf, he noticed that he had five new messages. Eiri must have been gone all day, or today was a busy day. The first one was from Hiro telling him that he wanted to get together with him tomorrow; he had to discuss something important with him. The second was from his parents wanting him to come to dinner before the tour started and to bring that nice young man with him. The third was from Eiri telling him that he was running late and to stay out of the kitchen. The fourth was from Tohma saying that today he wanted him to come in first thing to tomorrow so they could finish, and to bring Suguru and Hiro.

The last message didn't start immediately, and when it did, it was just a simple guitar strumming. Then the words started, "_Why would I stop loving you a hundred years from now, it's only time, it's only time. If the rain won't change your mind, let it fall. The rain won't change my mind, at all. Lock this chain around my hand. Throw away the key. It's only time, it's only time. Years falling like grains of sand. Mean nothing to me. It's only time, it's only time. If the snow won't change you mind, let it fall. The snow won't change my heart, not at all. I'll walk your lands and swim your seas. Marry me, marry me. And in your hands, I will be free. Marry me, marry me. Why would I stop loving you a hundred from now?"_

"So what do you say, will you marry me?" Shuichi turned around to find his blonde lover standing behind him with a devilish grin on his face. Inside he wished that he could freeze that moment in time it was just so perfect. He was speechless, he was trying to gather the words in his mind, but none came, all he could do was nod.

_Is this really happening, did Yuki just ask me to marry him? Something has to be up…I have to be dreaming. This can't be real. Yuki asked me to marry him. _ Shuichi couldn't even speak, the tears just rolled down his face. It had been a while since he cried, some could say that being with Eiri had toughened him up, but the truth was when he was with Eiri he had no reason to cry.

Eiri saw that Shuichi was still in shock and he brought him close to him and just stood in his embrace. He could see that the young man was crying and it made him feel amazing the fact, that something that he had done could have such an impact on his lover.

"So I guess we are going to get married?" Eiri said trying to get a response from Shuichi, but deep down just wanting to hear the singer's response.

"I guess that we are." And with that the author pulled the boy in for a kiss

_A/N: So much has happened; okay before you get mad the song that is played on the answering machine is "It's only Time" by the Magnetic Fields. Oh by the way this is my fantasy engagement, except I really like musicians so for the "Marry me, marry me" they come out playing a guitar, or with my luck the flute or French horn. The weird thing is I have a thing for drummers…go figure. _

The first thing Shuichi could think about when he could finally think again was calling Hiro and that is exactly what he did. His fingers had memorized the number so even though he was excited and couldn't actually recall the number, his fingers knew the way.

"Hiro, you will never guess what just happened…okay guess!"

"Shuichi there is something that I need to tell you."

"No, first you guess," Shuichi was upset that Hiro was ruining the mood, party pooper.

"No, Shuichi there is something very important that I need to talk to you about," Hiro said with total seriousness.

"What is it, is something wrong?" Shuichi said suddenly forgetting his own joy to sympathize with his best friend.

"Ayaka is pregnant," he said monotonously.

"Don't sound so sad about it, you are going to be a father, unless it isn't yours. Did she cheat on you that bitch?"

"No, it's mine. It's the opposite really; I have been cheating on her since before we got married with Suguru."

"What! What the hell, you and Suguru! When did this all happen? Did I miss something?" Shuichi was stunned, of course, he knew that Suguru liked Hiro, but he never thought that it was actually returned, suddenly he forgot about everything that had just happened with him and tried to think of one thing that could have told him to expect this but nothing came to mind.

"Hello, Shuichi are you there? Shuichi…"

"Yeah, I'm here just a little shocked…I mean I never thought that you and Suguru, you know…"

"Yeah, I know what you are saying, but it's true. I don't know what I am doing anymore Shuichi, I can't do this anymore. I love Suguru, but I don't want to leave Ayaka by herself when she is pregnant, but I can't stay this way or I'll lose him," Hiro sobbed, it was one of the few times that Shuichi had heard Hiro cry. He was the stable one in the friendship, the one that he could always run to when things were falling down, but now the tables were turned and Hiro needed him, so he was going to do what any best friend would…help him, or at least try to.

"Why don't you stop for a minute and come over here so that I can speak to you in person and we will figure out what to do. Don't ride your bike, I don't want you to crash so use the sidewalks and the crosswalks and check both ways before crossing, okay?"

"Okay, I'm at the café across the street from the studio so I should be there in about twenty-five minutes. But what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, nothing important, just get over here," Shuichi hung up the phone and went into Eiri's study to try to get some advice from him, before Hiro got there.

"What do you want; you know that I am working, maybe later, okay?"

"Yuki, I need your help," he said as he walked over to Eiri and put his hands on the author's shoulders and started to massage them. Eiri tilted his head back and looked at Shuichi, then Shuichi bent down and kissed his lips. "I love you, Eiri Yuki."

"What do you need help with, you aren't having second thoughts are? You don't have to if you don't want to, I want what you want."

"Yuki, I want this more than anything," he said as he looked down to the ring that Eiri had given him not but an hour ago. "I need to help Hiro and I don't know what I should tell him. He has always been there for me and this is the first real time that he has needed me and I don't want to screw it up. Yuki, help me," he whined as he sat on the blonde's lap.

"I know that I am going to regret this, but what is the problem?"

"Well…Hiro-just-called-me-and-he-said-that-Ayaka-was-pregnant-but-he-didn't-really-care-because-he-doesn't-want-to-be-with-her-and-that-he-was-having-an-affair-with-Suguru-Fujisaki-and-that-he-loves-him-and-doesn't-really-love-Ayaka-but-he-doesn't-want-to-leave-her-when-she-is-pregnant-but-he-doesn't-want-to-lose-Suguru-and-I-don't-know-what-to-tell-him-and-he-is-coming-over-right-now-because-I-couldn't-think-of-anything-to-tell-him-on-the-phone-and-I'm-really-confused-I-mean-I-think-that-he-should-leave-Ayaka-because-he-doesn't-really-love-her-and-that-he-should-be-with-the-one-that-he-loves-but-I-can-see-why-he-doesn't-want-to-leave-Ayaka-because-it-is-his-fault-that-she-is-pregnant."

"Okay, Shu, breathe. From what I am getting Nakano is cheating on Ayaka with Fujisaki, but Ayaka is pregnant and Fujisaki told him that if he stayed with her then he would lose him and Nakano doesn't want to leave Ayaka by herself because it takes two to tango, right?"

"Well, yeah, pretty much, except what do you mean two to tango?"

"Have sex…make a baby…make love…getting jiggy with it…doing it…shagging…sleeping together…intercourse…do you get the idea?"

"Yeah, why didn't you just say that?"

"God, you are so dense."

"So what do you think that he should do? Should he stay with Ayaka or go to Suguru?"

"Okay, you love me right?" Shuichi nodded. "Now if you got married to say Ayaka and you only did it to say please your parents, and you had to chose between me and Ayaka who is pregnant, who would you chose?"

"You, of course, because I love you. I'd offer to take care of the kid and pay for everything, but I would want to be with the person that I loved."

"Well I think you got your answer, just try to put yourself in his shoes, Shuichi, the thing about you is you always make the right decision, because you let your heart guide you. You don't care about anything that is standing in your way, I mean look at me, I'm still here," Eiri said with a smile on his face, it was true, Shuichi somehow always got what he wanted because he charged head first, usually without all the facts and made it.

"Thanks, you truly are amazing, do you know that?"

"Yes, I know I am, but usually that is said after sex, this is a first." Just then the doorbell rang and Shuichi tried jumped off the author's lap to get the door, but couldn't because Eiri had a hold of his t-shirt.

"Yuki, let go of me, I have to answer the do-" but was cut off with Eiri's lips. It was a long hard kiss that made Shuichi wish that the door bell wasn't ringing, but the constant _ding-dong_ couldn't be ignored and finally Eiri let go and told him to go get it. Shuichi ran down the hallway to the front door to answer it, only to see the back of Hiro about half a block away, so he sprinted.

"Hiro! Where are you going, come in and get a cup of tea," he panted, still trying to catch his breath not only from running, but also from Eiri's passionate kiss.

"I thought maybe you left, I was ringing the doorbell for about five minutes, do I even want to know what was keeping you," Hiro said as he smiled a very uncomfortable smile, the one that people use when they are sad and try to look a happy, but it just looks pitiable.

"I was in Yuki's study, no it isn't what you are thinking, I just wanted his point of view on something."

"Oh, okay."

"Let's go inside it is chilly out here," rubbing his arms back and forth. Walking back to the apartment that he and Eiri shared although it was a very short distance was the most uncomfortable walk in their entire friendship. When they finally got inside Shuichi turned to Hiro and said, "So, we are here. What do you want to talk about?"

"Basically, everything that is going on right now; I feel like my life is falling apart and there is nothing that I can do to stop it."

"Hiro, it's not as bad as you think. What you need to do is stop and look at it from an outsider's perspective, what would you tell me to do if it was me."

"I don't know, stay with Suguru. But what about Ayaka…she is my wife and carrying my child. I can't just leave her alone in this world. With no one to help her raise him or her, I couldn't live with myself, but if I stay with her I know that I'll never be happy and I'll always want Suguru and I couldn't be in Bad Luck. I couldn't stand to look him in the eyes knowing I screwed up the greatest thing in my life for someone that I didn't even love."

"Whoa, slow down, who says that you have to leave Ayaka alone, just because you don't love her and don't want to be with her romantically doesn't mean that you can't help her raise the baby. You could even offer to take him and you and Suguru could raise him. Hiro, she won't be alone, things might get hard but you have to do what is right. You can't stay with Ayaka for the baby's sake if you don't love her or she will resent you for it later. Look at your own parents, remember how much they used to fight, it's not fair to you or Ayaka. She should be allowed to find someone that she loves and loves her back, and you can't do that."

"I know, I know, but how do I tell her? How can I break the news? How can I tell the woman I have been married to that I don't love her?"

"I think you should go home right now and tell her the truth."

"Will you go with me, just for moral support? You don't have to say anything, just be there for me?" Shuichi nodded.

"Just let me go tell Yuki and get my jacket and I'll drive you there, okay?" Hiro nodded and Shuichi went back to Eiri's study to tell him that he would be out for about an hour.

"I heard what you said," Eiri said looking at the door way as Shuichi walked in. "It was really good have you ever thought about being a psychiatrist?"

"No, but I thought about going to one the first year we were dating." Shuichi smiled and leaned over to kiss Eiri, "I'll be back in about an hour, okay? I love you," then Shuichi turned to walk out of the room when Eiri pinched his butt. Shuichi just smiled and said, "When I get home, we celebrate, so be ready."

"Actually you know I am probably going to go to sleep."

"You wouldn't, you would hate to miss what I have in store for you. Believe me Mr. Yuki, it will be sight to be seen," Shuichi seductively whispered in Eiri's ear as he began to nibble on it.

"Well, I guess, I can…yeah know…maybe stay up a little later, I hear there is a good movie on tonight and it's not over until eleven so if you come home by eleven then I don't see why I wouldn't be up."

"Well, it's eight right now and unless I am abducted by aliens, I'll definitely be home by ten, so…"

"You better get going…"

"Okay…see ya soon," and gave Eiri a quick kiss on the cheek. Then walked back into the living room where Hiro was waiting and motioned for him to follow as he walked out the front door.

_A/N: Okay, so what are you thinking about this sudden plot twist, let me tell you that it wasn't originally written like this I was going to have Suguru and Hiro be together and they were just thinking about moving in together or dating nothing really big, but I thought that he and Shuichi were drifting apart and it just looked like a bunch of random scene jumps. Therefore, I created this lovely little dilemma, do you like? I don't know I am really going through a lot of drama in my life and I just want to make others lives messed up too. I kind of feel like Hiro a little bit because there is this guy that I've really been in love with for the past three years and then my current boyfriend is telling me he doesn't feel like I'm really with him, I'm with someone else and even though I'm not technically cheating on him, because the other guy lives about an hour away and we are just friends I think I can see where he is coming from. _

_My leaving you behind_

_Thinking of starting anew _

_With my one true love_

_You were never really there when I fell_

_Never saw the tears I cried_

_You turned your back _

_Without even a goodbye_

_Without a single farewell_

_Did you think I would stay_

_Think I would always love and adore you_

_Once you were my angel_

_The apple of my eye_

_It pained me to see you fall_

_To see you deny _

_And just walk away _

_But now I'm doing the same_

_I won't let you hurt me _

_You have no power over a heart you once ruled_

_All I asked was that you love me_

_I screamed and I pleaded, but you wouldn't change_

_So here it is_

_The end of all your games _

_You took the plunge _

_Now it's your turn to lose_

_I don't remember who sings this, but I really like it. Oh and I just want to add that I've made this great Gravitation mix, I love it here are some of the songs that just fit so well with the series and/or manga. These are the best and must haves to any Gravitation Mix. _

_1. Fiona Apple- "Criminal"- I think that this is one of the best Eiri songs ever and if you listen to it then you will know what I mean._

_2. Gwen Stefani- "The Real Thing"- Another song that I think fits so well with series and you should definitely have. _

_3. Morrissey- "Tomorrow"- Shuichi's POV in book ten and eleven. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, again are you ready for the next chapter...I hope so. What chapter is this anyway? Four? Yep...I had to scroll up and see, what is up with these chapters they are way to long...is anyone even ready this story...probably not.:( Just joking...I hope. Well on for the next part of this totally Gravi journey. Hey...if you like this story you should definitely check out my other one, Family Ties. It is about Shuichi and Eiri being step brothers...you know the whole Marsha and Greg thing, and you know they dated in real life while they were filming the show and they would have to separate them at times and remind them that they were supposed to be brother and sister...not giving each goo-goo eyes or playing footsie. What? You don't believe me...I'm telling the truth, seriously. Well anyway here is chapter four...I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SOOOO LONG TO POST THIS BUT MY COMPUTER GOT A VIRUS…I HAD TO DELETE EVERYTHING OFF MY COMPUTER, IT REALLY SUCKS…Again though sorry for the wait_

Chapter Four:

By the time that Shuichi and Hiro got to the apartment that Hiro and Ayaka shared, you could see the fear in the red head's eyes. Shuichi knew that Hiro had every right to be scared, but the fact that it was so evident just scared him…in all their years of friendship he had never seen Hiro truly scared. But here they were at the age of twenty-three, he engaged, Hiro married about to have a child and the world just looked so much harder. It seemed like he was looking at his life from an outsider's point of view, so unreal.

"Are you ready to do this? Hiro whatever you chose I am right here behind you, don't ever forget that." Shuichi said as they sat in his car. The engine was off and they had been there for about ten minutes, Shuichi didn't mind though. He knew that if it had been him, Hiro would have been there for hours…drunken hours, nonetheless. Hiro nodded and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Well it's now or never, right?" he said and tried to smile, but you could tell that the smile hurt not only him, but also Shuichi to smile back. Shuichi, following Hiro's lead, unbuckled his seat belt to and waited for the next move. Hiro went to open the passenger's side door, but stopped.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Shuichi knew that this was a stupid question, he knew what was wrong and Hiro was handling it a lot better than he would.

"Am ...am I doing the right thing. If I go in there and tell Ayaka it's over, there is no turning back, is there? I can't rewind time; I can't make things go back, I don't have a second chance. When I think about it if I chose Suguru, then I'm being selfish, I should think what is best for my child, right?"

"Hiro, stop thinking for a minute! Just stop it! You've told me that you could never go wrong if you plunge headfirst and just follow your heart. You told me that things may not be easy, but if you follow your heart, everything will be okay. So do the same, follow your heart and stop trying to make everything make sense. Stop trying to make an educated decision and make the right decision, follow your heart."

"Yeah, but…" Hiro tried to protest, but Shuichi cut him off.

"I believed you every single time, are you telling me that it was all a lie. No it's not, look at this," Shuichi put out his hand and wiggled the finger with the engagement ring on it. "This is where it leads…Hiro it wasn't easy and you were there to see that, but it was worth it."

"You are getting married to Mr. Yuki?"

"Yeah, and it's because of you. You told me to follow my heart and not to give up on him and I didn't and I can't be happier. So if you love Suguru and you only want to stay with Ayaka because of your kid or your parents or whatever that's not love, then tell her you can't do this anymore. It's not fair to keep her from a love the same love you have found, if you care about her at all then you won't deprive her of a real love. If you love Suguru then you won't chose to stay with someone you don't even love, if you feel a certain way you can't do what seems right, you have to follow your heart because that will always be right." Hiro just nodded.

"But, it's still hard."

"I know that it is hard and long and that sometimes you feel like it would have been easier just to have stuck with the old route, but there comes a day when you know that it's right."

"How long did it take you to realize that?"

"Probably about three years ago, Yuki and I were sitting on the couch, my head was on his lap and he was just running his fingers through my hair and he told me he loved me, verbally for the first time. I knew for sure then that everything was going to fine and they are."

"Do you think that me and Suguru could ever be like that?"

"Hiro, to be perfectly honest, I don't really know. I just found out that you a Suguru were a couple about an hour ago, but I look at you and I see how scared you are of losing him. I see something in your eyes that says that you don't want to go on without him. You are making a huge sacrifice, because you think that with him you would be happy…what do you think?"

"Thanks, your really are the best friend that a guy could have."

"Don't worry about it, consider it payback for all the times that you have been there for me…now only a million more to go." Hiro laughed, and it was as if for that one moment everything faded away.

"I'm going to do it, stay here okay."

"Are you sure?" Shuichi said as he touched Hiro's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah, this is something I have to do myself. I don't think Ayaka would want anyone to see this either." Hiro said as he opened up the car door and walked up the steps. He reached into his pockets and extracted his key, put it into the lock and twisted the doorknob.

"Ayaka! I'm home." Hiro cried out into the mostly dark apartment. He could see the lights on in her office so he assumed she would be in there.

"I'm in the back, come here there is something I have to tell you." Ayaka called back. Hiro began the painstaking journey to her office; every step seemed to be heavier and heavier until he almost couldn't walk anymore. Then he thought about Suguru's green eyes and he knew that he had to continue.

"Ayaka, before you say anything I need to talk to you."

"Okay, honey, say what you have to say."

"I know you are going to hate me for this and I know that you will probably never want to speak to me again, but…I've been having an affair," Hiro said relieved that he was still talking and standing.

"With Suguru Fujisaki, I know."

"You know?" Hiro said in disbelief, "How?"

"Yes, I know. Did you really think that you could fool me? Hiro, Am I stupid or blind? You two would sneak away, I could smell his cologne on you when you returned. Your shirts untucked and pants unzipped, hell on more then one occasion you had each other's shirts on." Ayaka said as if it was nothing, there was no emotion on her face at all. Hiro was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to do next.

"If you knew then why didn't you say anything?"

"Why should I, so you could go run away with your little lover and live happily ever after? I don't think so," Ayaka said and with that her mood seemed to shift. She went from the lack of emotion to an someone angry, someone dark. "You see Hiro, my husband, I despise you, and you are everything in this world that makes me sick. What you didn't know is that I never loved you. I never gave a damn about you." Ayaka said looking Hiro straight in the face. "Get out of my life; I never want to see you again!"

The tears started formed in Hiro's eyes, he didn't think that he would care so much about leaving Ayaka, but there was a bitter burn from finding out that Ayaka had never loved him. He knew that although his plan tonight had been to leave her, he loved her in some way and had always thought that she had felt the same. When in reality he had just learned that she hated everything about him. Wiping away the tears that were about to fall Hiro rushed out of the house and slammed the door.

Ayaka fell to the floor, she had never wanted things to end that way, but she knew that it was for the best. The afternoon while talking to Mika Seguchi she learned of Hiro's plans to leave her for Fujisaki and she knew that the person that Hiro was he would never be able to do it once he saw her face. She loved Hiro and she wanted him to be happy and she knew that she couldn't provide that for him, in fact she had known it for a while. As she had told Hiro she had known about the affair, she had always known.

She had walked in on their make-out sessions many times, but they were too involved in what they were doing to notice her or anyone else. Everyone knew, well everyone but Shuichi and probably Ryuichi, the two young men had never been able to piece two and two together, but that wasn't really a bad thing, it added to their child-like innocence.

So Ayaka upon hearing of her husband's plans had talked Tohma into re-locating her to the American division of N-G. Tohma, of course, had been the one to tell Mika about Hiro, had understood why she wanted to leave and agreed, on one condition that once the child is born that she would let Hiro be apart of their life. He even offered to help her out, paying the rent, and taking care of things that she would need. Tohma was a generous guy, but there was more to why he had agreed to help Ayaka…more that he would reveal when the time was right, until then he keep up the act that his generosity was solely fueled by being a family friend.

_A/N: Sorry about this little thing, I was going to go into detail about Tohma's connection but it seemed really lame to me and so I rethought it and came up with something else, the thing is it had to go with the story, so I am going to reveal it later believe me it is better for you guys who are keeping up with the story that I didn't put that lame-ass thing right here; it took up a pretty page too. If you are wondering why there is author's note here it is because I couldn't think of a good transition back into Hiro and I thought if I could distract you for a little bit then it wouldn't matter… so  ...back to the story._

Back in the car Shuichi waited for Hiro to come out, when he finally saw the door open he saw a shocked and hurt Hiro. He didn't know whether to smile or to wave or what, so he just sat there looking at Hiro as he made the short walk back to the car seem like forever, stopping every couple steps and just standing. By the time he finally made it to the car door Shuichi was more confused then ever, he couldn't imagine what had happened inside to make Hiro act so strangely. Sure, he didn't know what he had expected Hiro to do when he came out, he certainly didn't expect him to come out leaping with joy, "I'm free, I'm free!" but he certainly hadn't expected this either. The door opened that the redhead plopped in the seat and put his seat belt on.

"Drive, please," he said almost pleading.

Shuichi without any word complied. He knew that Hiro would probably need time to digest the situation before he spoke about it, even to him. He didn't even bother to ask Hiro were to go because he knew that Hiro would tell him if there was somewhere he wanted to go, for now he focused on getting Hiro away from the apartment and the past.

Inside the mind of the redhead thoughts were running wild, he felt betrayed, he felt stupid, he felt worthless, how could he have been so stupid? How could she not have known? The more he thought about it, she was right, they had been careless with their relationship, but Shuichi hadn't known? _Yeah, but this is Shuichi we are talking about and things have been really good for him and Mr. Yuki lately so he probably isn't really aware of what is going on, I bet he probably wasn't aware you guys have a tour coming up. _A little voice inside Hiro's head said.

"Hey Shu, do you think you can just park the car for a minute I just want to sit, okay?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, sure, you want to talk it?"

"I'm not sure, I really don't know if what happened in there was real or not. It feels like it was a dream, no a nightmare."

"It was that bad, I figure she didn't take it all that well when you told her."

"That's the thing, I didn't tell her, she already knew. She said that everyone knew and that she had from the beginning."

"Well that's impossible," Hiro looked at him. "I know I'm not the fastest person in the world, but I'm your best friend, I would have noticed, if it had been noticeable."

"I don't really think that it was that you didn't notice, I just think that you trusted me enough when I told you that there was nothing going on between us. Like that time you walked in on us in the empty recording studio, that was what it looked like and I don't even wear contacts, you should have caught that or the other ten to twenty times that you caught us, but you trusted me. I so thanks for trusting me, but I guess that other people probably saw right through it and knew what was really going on."

"So are you going to tell me about this nightmare of yours?"

"She knew Shuichi, she knew the entire time. I didn't even say anything."

"So she knew. Did she say anything else?" Shuichi said not knowing really what to say next.

"No, she threw me out. She said she hated me." Hiro said as he looked down upon his hands wishing the held the answer to his problems.

"Give he some time, she was probably upset, give he a week or two and try to talk to her again. Can you imagine how she must feel? Her husband just broke, well was going to break up their marriage so he could be with his lover. I mean, I support you and think you made that right decision from what I heard, I mean just give her some time," he rambled, trying not to sound to sympathetic towards Ayaka, but not heartless.

"Okay, I understand what you are saying, but it's hard to understand if she knew then why didn't she say anything. She said she didn't want to let me run away with Suguru. But if she didn't care then why didn't she stay with me? If she didn't care then how come I thought she loved me? If she didn't care why did she agree to marry me? Her family is rich, it couldn't have been money and she always hated the fame." Hiro's voice became deeper and was tinged with sadness, "was it all a lie? Is it even possible to be in love or is it all a game?"

"I used to think like that, remember when Yuki used to push me away? I would think that it was because he didn't care, but he did care. He cared so much that he thought that I would be happier without him." _Maybe, Ayaka knew Hiro wouldn't be able to break it off and so she did it for him. It would explain a lot._ Shuichi knew that Ayaka had cared about Hiro, love him. But for he also realized how hard it must have been for her to let go of him to someone else. Yet again she had lost a man that she thought she would be with forever, first Eiri, to another man. Shuichi wondered how many more meant she had turned and why she just didn't give up and hop the fence. He let out a snicker with the thought and was met with Hiro's questioning gaze.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, hey did Ayaka ever tell you about anyone else she dated before you?"

"She didn't really date because her father was a priest, but she told me that that she dated Tatsuha for a couple of years, but then he started to develop the whole Ryuichi thing and she got a little freaked out."

"Have you ever thought that Ayaka has really bad choice in men? I mean everyone she ends up with turn out to be…a little less then…um you know what I mean."

"I don't know, maybe, but the guys are open to it. I mean Mr. Yuki and Tatsuha have no preferences as to sex, right?"

"Tatsuha, definitely none, but Yuki I think is more comfortable with men, but he doesn't like macho men, I've noticed that."

"You mean he likes men who look like women? Well, yeah, look at you."

"As feminine as I look as a guy, I look awful in a dress," Shuichi laughed, the mood had lightened drastically in the last few minutes of conversation. "How about Suguru?"

"What about him? In a dress, I wouldn't know, we aren't into that sort of thing."

"No, that isn't what I meant, I mean where does he lie, is he bi, gay or what?"

"Or what."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"He is gay, I guess, but he said that he is open that being with a woman, but he has never been attracted to one."

"So how did this thing happen, you and Suguru, when?"

"A couple of months before Ayaka and me, but Suguru was only sixteen so that is why we kept it a secret in the beginning, but then it was just exciting sneaking around nobody knew so we never told anyone."

"Why did you agree to go out with Ayaka if you were already with Suguru?"

"Because you and Yuji and Mr. Yuki had gone out of your way to get us together and it wasn't like I hated her, then Suguru told me that if I went out with her then he and I would go out on another day. After that Suguru and I decided that we could use Ayaka as a cover and when you spend that much time with someone they grow on you."

"And the marriage?"

"I don't know, I think that I really wanted to love her, I really wanted to be the man that she wanted, but I wanted to have Fujisaki too. There was a point right after I purposed that I told him that it was over, but in the end I couldn't do it, do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, strangely."

"I knew it was wrong, I really did, but I didn't know what else to do."

"Why didn't you tell me before, I'm your best friend I wouldn't have told anyone?" Shuichi's voice making Hiro feel guilty.

"You wouldn't or you wouldn't mean to. I know sometimes you do things without thinking, but that isn't why I didn't tell you. I really don't know why. I think part if it was that I kept it a secret so long that it felt like it was mine and that if I told you then it wouldn't be as much. I know that is a stupid reason, but it isn't because I don't trust you."

"That's nice to know," Shuichi smiled. "So do you want me to take you back to my place or…Suguru's"

"Can you take me to N-G's so I can get some clothes so I can have a change of clothes for the next couple of days? I told Suguru to wait for me so I'm pretty sure that he has gone bananas, you know how "excited" he can get?" Hiro said with the first real smile that Shuichi had seen all night.

"You guys are the strangest thing that I have ever seen…so I guess there will be a lot of disappointed fan girls when this story hits the papers. How am I going to plan a wedding and do interviews about your "forbidden" romance? I need a personal assistant."

"We are weird? Whatever, what about you and Mr. Yuki? You guys are both strange on your own and together, strange doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Whatever you are just jealous that you will never be a power couple like Yuki and I. We are like the TomKat or Benifer of Japan."

"You are a little full of yourself aren't you? And you know the only reason that those guys got married was because they got knocked up? You aren't pregnant are you? Shuichi, how could you do that, couldn't there be another way for you and Mr. Yuki to show your love?" Hiro joked.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," he said as he pulled up to the recording studio. "Go and get your clothes I have a phone call to make," pulling out his cell phone.

_A/N: I know that it took forever to get here, I had this chapter opened on my computer for like two weeks and I didn't write anything. I blame the HarryxDraco fan fiction, it's killing me. I love it! If you haven't read some of that pairing, definitely do. I got so many ideas, but I don't think that I'll do a crossover, but I'm definitely going to start writing a lot more. If there is anyone who is happy about that thank you, thank you very much. Three of my major story ideas are for "Family Ties," "An Event to Remember" the sequel to this, yes a sequel and "Before You," where Shuichi is a freshman in high school and he meets a senior named Eiri who like in the manga and anime seems cold and heartless, yes that means that Kitazawa is going to exist. I hate fan fictions were Kitazawa never existed, it doesn't make any sense because if you say that you are saying that Eiri is a jerk for no reason and that isn't very nice and it really leaves no hope for our poor little Shuichi to help him overcome his pain, because there is none. So next time you write a fan fiction make sure that Kitazawa exists, think about, it won't be a happy ending. _

_My song for this chapter is...Tangled by Maroon 5, I used to really like them before they got popular now I really don't, but I think that it's also because I grew up a little bit._

_I', full of regret_

_For all the things I have done and said_

_And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show_

_My face around here_

_Sometimes I wonder if I disappear _

_Would you ever turn turn your head and look_

_See if I'm gone_

_Cause I fear_

_There is nothing left to say to you_

_That you want to hear_

_That you want to know_

_I think I should go_

_The things I've done are way too shameful_

_You're just to an innocent _

_A helpless victim in a spider's web_

_And I'm an insect_

_Going after anything that I can get_

_So you'd better turn your head and run_

_And don't look back_

_Cause I fear_

_There is nothing left to say to you_

_That you want to hear_

_That you want to know_

_I think I should go_

_The things I've done are way too shameful_

_And I have done you so wrong_

_Treated you bad_

_Strung you along_

_Oh shame on myself_

_I don't know how I got so tangled_

_I think that this probably the way that Hiro feels about the whole Ayaka thing…I don't know I was going to put some Fiona Apple here but this came on in a mix and I thought it worked pretty well_


End file.
